


情场老手

by ZHOU1984



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHOU1984/pseuds/ZHOU1984
Summary: 布鲁斯拽着克拉克的领子说要让他见识见识花花公子的私人生活
Relationships: 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	情场老手

这一切的发展都太仓促

睫毛，下颚，不时舔过后槽牙的舌尖，抬起眼睑望向自己时那带着慵懒的棕色双眼……克拉克在用他未察觉到的充斥着情欲的视线将布鲁斯剥光，他似乎渐渐明白了男人与生俱来的吸引力确实足够致命。能克制住自己在战斗时及时停下而不是不直接撞穿韦恩大楼的超人此刻却无法把视线从布鲁斯身上移开。当他发觉自己盯着对方的时间太久还是看见了布鲁斯因无法完全无视他如此火热目光而微挑的眉头

这是克拉克从他和布鲁斯认识以来第一次坐在对方的湖边玻璃房里和布鲁斯聊天。很奇怪，卸去那些重甲和装备的蝙蝠反倒让克拉克觉得更有压迫。他不是没有见过超级英雄面具下的布鲁斯，只是他俩总未有过如此近距离的以彼此普通人的身份谈话。克拉克总觉得哪怕那双眼睛从他刚踏进屋里就不时盯在他身上，可布鲁斯并没有在看他，又或许说对方并不是在看克拉克肯特

一开始的谈话太过正常，只不过是一些有关联盟未来的发展和他俩之间关系的缓和，而布鲁斯的谈吐让克拉克再一次为对方的头脑而折服

克拉克开始为这相对于他和布鲁斯来说略显平淡的谈话而走神。他并不是喜欢窥探别人隐私，只不过无论在哪里，他总能听见以布鲁斯为中心的各种绯闻。他不知道该对着蝙蝠聊些什么好，他们是暂时放下了与对方的戒备，但还没有亲密到像是手与手套的关系。而这次由对方提出的邀请，或许是个不错的可以再次拉近他们之间关系的机会。克拉克回想起他学生时代和同学之间聊的有关各自喜欢的女孩的话题，哪怕再沉默的人也会忍不住竖起耳朵去听这种暧昧的事。而且不可否认的是，超人多多少少也对哥谭花花公子的风流趣事感兴趣

“那在不用打击罪犯的晚上，你都会干些什么？是和那些名媛小姐们约会吗？”

克拉克早已听说过或者从哥谭小报上看见过有关布鲁斯和女模们共度的无数个淫靡的夜晚，他试探性地开口询问了对方有关他曾经和别人上床的经历。结果这次谈话在原本正翘着腿靠在椅背上的中年人为克拉克突然转了个十八弯的话题眯起了双眼，放下了正有一下没一下敲扣椅子扶手的手指站起身走到他面前随之戛然而止。克拉克刚想为自己的莽撞惹得对方不快而道歉，却被布鲁斯拽住了领口被迫和对方紧贴到稍稍一动就要吻上哥谭宝贝的距离。丝毫没有意识到自己过火了的总裁还大胆地将大腿挤进了克拉克的腿间，膝盖顺势不轻不重地压上克拉克裤子下的性器，衬衫下有力的双臂则轻车熟路地从克拉克的后背抚上圈紧对方的脖颈

太近了，克拉克感觉对方像是蜜糖般的吐息撩在他发达的感官上，他盯着布鲁斯带着挑衅的双眼和因此扬起的眉尾，还有抵在他胯间的不时顺着布料上下轻蹭的膝盖。如果不是韦恩一直在他的注视下且滴酒未进，克拉克甚至都要怀疑布鲁斯在酒后乱性。可他就是没办法将对方推开，反而将僵住的手掌搭上了布鲁斯的后腰，不可否认，他为这之后的发展隐隐兴奋

“怎么？你想知道花花公子的私人生活？来吧，不如来自己亲自看看，小镇男孩。”

克拉克回想不起他是怎么在理智阻止他的前一步搂上了对方的窄腰，但哥谭宝贝实在勾人得紧，他只能说他和韦恩之间的距离太近，以至于他甚至能将鼻尖蹭在对方因柔软胸肌撑起的衬衫上并且为此不可控的硬了。他看到布鲁斯又一次笑了并将膝盖抵得更紧，氪星人足以骄傲显摆的老二隐隐约约有了抬头的趋势。克拉克觉得布鲁斯今晚的笑是最烈的春药，而且还是只针对他的春药，他仰起头吻上了对方正嘬笑的嘴角，却被突然扣上后头的手掌压到布鲁斯的唇上，对方的犬齿咬在他的唇瓣，舌尖则在他愣神时舔上齿关并试图挤进口腔。克拉克下意识收敛牙齿免得对方金贵的舌头上被他不小心咬上一口，哥谭宝贝顺势探入的软舌从他的上颚舔到齿尖，避开虎牙随即蹭上他的舌面勾卷着缠绵，他显得那么被动，只不过是学对方去裹住布鲁斯的舌头吮吻也被躲开随着对方心意贴上去小心翼翼地索吻

他俩分开时布鲁斯的颧骨因为轻微缺氧而带上一抹飞红并因此有些呼吸不稳，可哥谭宝贝并不打算就这样结束，依旧眯着他好看的双眼用舌面舔着他刚被克拉克吻咬过还红肿的双唇。布鲁斯原本塞在腰间的衬衫也被氪星人拽了出来，对方的手掌此刻正从下摆的空隙间抚上他的后腰。韦恩将卡在克拉克胯间的腿退了出来，跨坐在克拉克身上用隔着一层西裤的臀肉去蹭对方的腿面。布鲁斯其实已经很久没有性生活了，他找不到合适的人选也不愿在这方面浪费时间。然而今晚，这个不知道天高地厚妄想窥窃他隐私的氪星人却让他有了挑逗的欲望。布鲁斯早就过了还会因为性而害羞的年纪，既然他想做，而超人又是个不错的一夜情对象，那他为什么不放纵一下？懂得适时享受才是布鲁斯一贯的作风不是吗？

克拉克记得韦恩的手掌从他的脖颈滑到他的胯间，挑逗着他已经鼓起的帐篷，作为回应，他用犬齿咬上了布鲁斯的脖颈，只不过很轻，留下的牙痕明日早晨就会淡下去，他相信布鲁斯不会喜欢因为要遮掩这些痕迹而皱着眉头挑选西服。事实证明他是对的，布鲁斯哼了一声表示对脖颈触瘙痒的不满，却又因为克拉克的体贴照顾而用手指将对方的性器从拉链里掏出拢进掌心开始上下套弄。克拉克能感受到布鲁斯带着薄茧的手抵着柱身上的筋络从他的马眼抚到根部睾丸还恶意的捏了两把囊袋，但他为此硬得更厉害。与此同时克拉克觉得腿面上的软臀开始不安分地蹭动，虽说他没有布鲁斯那样实战经验丰富，但也并不是对性完全没有头绪。学着曾经看过电影里那样，克拉克颠了两下腿，顶得怀中的总裁捏紧了他的性器用抵在铃口来回使力碾磨的指腹作为报复

布鲁斯价格高昂的西装裤已经在他俩在对方身上撩火的时候被扔在了一边，他俩就在和对方不时中断的胡乱的亲吻中将上衣脱掉，然后任由那些布料掉在地上。而克拉克的手指则从布鲁斯后腰摸上了被黑色内裤包裹着的翘臀，埋进了韦恩的臀缝进出磨蹭，时不时还用指腹抵上对方干涩的穴口按压。布鲁斯为此张开嘴加重了喘息，很显然，他对这儿的感觉没有那么熟悉，穴口也因为陌生的感觉而缩瑟避开克拉克的指尖。但克拉克能看出来，布鲁斯并不打算就此结束，反而同他一样为接下所要发生的事而期待

当克拉克彻底脱光自己并拿着润滑液和避孕套准备重新搂上布鲁斯时，总裁早已趴在床上做好了被人服侍的准备。布鲁斯从来都没有在床上讨好别人的习惯，他是韦恩，理应在勾勾手指后就只管享受到扬首喘息。但这次他的床伴可不是什么名模小姐，而是被他挑起火来并且有着大屌的成年男人

克拉克得承认，布鲁斯是他见过的最漂亮的男人，或许漂亮这个词不够恰当，但他想不出来更贴切的词语可以用来形容此刻全裸着而后又故意用薄床单遮住下身隐私的布鲁西宝贝。克拉克当然知道他不需要呼吸，他就站在那里停下了胸口因换气的起伏，担心会因一点动静而让这漂亮的孔雀离他而去，直到看见布鲁斯对着他挑了挑眉，克拉克才敢栖身压在柔软的大床上

克拉克当然可以看见布鲁斯裹在床单下的胯间，可这不代表当布鲁斯自己把那块白布撩开时对他的冲击会少半分。中年男人的胸口到胯间疲软的阴茎处没有任何多余的毛发，克拉克甚至都能想象到布鲁斯在淋浴后刮毛时的样子，那让他忍不住气血上头，当他对上他想象中那双蜜粽色双眼时他为此硬的更厉害。布鲁斯能看见克拉克的喉结随吞咽上下滚动，他享受这个，哥谭宝贝总是乐忠于挑起他床伴的情欲

“你还在等什么？难道你想要我自己动吗？”

这是挑衅，也是催促，克拉克花不少了时间在欣赏布鲁斯的身体上，而对方就看着他一脸垂涎欲滴的模样还不敢伸手去碰煮熟的鸭子。总裁当然是被等待的一方，可从来没有让他等别人的说法，哪怕在床上他也不应该就这样任克拉克只是盯着他而已。终于在布鲁斯不满顶上他侧腰膝盖的催促下，克拉克将单手贴上了布鲁斯的胸口，指腹从对方可以说是傲人的胸肌开始向下摩挲，另手则从韦恩右腿的膝窝向腿根摸去

蝙蝠侠也许在床上会表现得像是禁欲许久的性冷淡者，但布鲁斯，他是花花公子，他知道床上放浪将会带来何种欢愉。韦恩学着他以往女伴的模样将双腿分开，勾上克拉克的手指带到他将肛毛剃干净的穴口，克拉克的手指为触碰到的火热而微颤，他抬头看向布鲁斯，似乎是在等对方给他一个许可。原本被发胶固定头发此刻垂了两缕遮在布鲁斯的眼前，但那不影响什么，克拉克依旧能看见对方棕色双眼中的挑逗。布鲁斯则看到那双蓝色眼睛中熠熠生辉的光亮被似乎还没令主人察觉到的占有欲所替代，犹如哥谭漆黑的夜将他笼罩无法脱身，他觉得一把危险又暧昧的刀剑抵在他的背后，他喜欢这一点点的疯狂并为此兴奋。而到目前为止，他依旧是韦恩，是掌权者，克拉克当然不知道地方心里所想，他只看见布鲁斯扬起的唇角和开口间露出的舌尖，听到了他最想听到的话

“来吧男孩。Try me.”

克拉克用掌心将润滑液捂热而后将一根带着液体的手指埋入了布鲁斯干涩的后穴，被异物侵入身体最隐私部位的感觉并没有那么好，但好在克拉克懂得忍耐，他看着布鲁斯咬紧下唇侧过头将示弱的呜咽吞进喉腔，鼻翼耸动着吸气好让自己适应。蝙蝠侠的生活让布鲁斯习惯了疼痛，用后穴去接纳氪星人的手指对他不算什么难事，但他似乎没料到看似纯情的记者会用透视作弊。在布鲁斯几个深呼吸下来他的穴肉已经可以紧裹着克拉克指骨较大的食指和中指而不费力，总裁甚至缩紧他的穴口将对方的指节往深处吞吃，脸上游刃有余的表情仿佛是他在用后穴操对方的手指一样，克拉克则显得被动起来，他有些慌张地看着布鲁斯动腰，甚至开了透视只怕伤到此刻肆意妄为的总裁，可对方并不在意自己会被如何对待，又或许他早就做好了被人留下伤痕的准备

克拉克并不知道前列腺能让男人有如此大的快感，但很显然，在他的指腹抵着布鲁斯内壁凸起的那块软肉来回研磨时，对方攥紧床单的手和一声没有压住的低喘流进了他的耳朵，这种感觉实在是太好。虽说布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠这件事克拉克早就知道，但对方显然没有把蝙蝠的狠厉带到床上来，韦恩是显得那么轻浮，似乎在床上可以对他为所欲为，但身为黑暗骑士和一名成年男性的自尊又让布鲁斯拉不下脸呻吟，克拉克只感觉他听到的呜咽声像极了被狼的犬齿遏制住咽喉之人濒死的挣扎，他极少听到布鲁斯这样的声音，哪怕是在对方受了重伤时粗重的呼吸也没有这样脆弱的感觉。可这却让克拉克更想用双手使得哥谭宝贝绷紧腰腹喘息，他为自己阴暗的念头自我唾弃，又忍不住将更多的注意放在布鲁斯身上。克拉克上瘾一般地用指尖压上前列腺模仿着抽送蹭过软肉向深处扩张，布鲁斯还从未体验过这般快感，但他已经能很好地收敛住自己的喘息，除了压抑进喉咙外克拉克再听不见对方那一刻的脆弱，但他依旧能看见布鲁斯绷紧的大腿内侧和缩紧着的后穴是多么火热

克拉克将吻落在布鲁斯的胸口，那是黑暗骑士最脆弱的地方，如果他愿意，他甚至可以让它在这一刻停止跳动，这种想法让克拉克为之一惊，他意识此刻在自己身下的男人其实是那么脆弱易碎，可那沉稳的心跳又让克拉克觉得对方如此真实可触，布鲁斯又远比他想象中的更坚强，直到对方带着喘息的声音重新流进克拉克的双耳时他才终于结束了这没由来的想象

“够了，你是只打算用那这几根手指填满我？”

布鲁斯不悦地蹙起眉梢，他觉得氪星人已经盯着他后穴的时间已经足够长到他都可以睡上一觉。他和超人的性爱不应该如此缓慢。可飞红的颧骨和染上情欲的低声让他此刻失去了威慑，似乎是意识到这种制止反倒像是调情的哥谭宝贝顺着自己起伏的胸口摸上胯下，在确保动作足够缓慢且克拉克完全能看清楚他在做什么的时候，总裁将指腹贴上了自己的穴口边缘来回轻抚着已经能吞下三根氪星人手指的交合处，这是他做到的目前最大胆的邀请。但这还不够，如果布鲁斯的后穴不想被克拉克的阴茎撑到搞坏，他们应该保险一点再继续用手指试探，可布鲁西宝贝显然没有那个耐心，他所希望的是对方火热的，早在他之前用手掌撸动就为那尺寸微微惊讶的阴茎。克拉克觉得自己克制力真的快要接近极限，他老早就硬起的下身此刻正抵在布鲁斯的软臀并且兴奋地蹭动，叫嚣着想要进入哥谭宝贝的身体。可他不能放任自己随心所欲，他已经在这具身体上留下了不少伤痕，他不希望再来一个，并且还是在韦恩如此隐私的部位

“不行，布鲁斯，我们得确保你不会因此撕裂，我不希望你受伤。”

克拉克脸上的表情近乎可以用诚恳来形容，如果忽略他此刻在布鲁斯后穴里抽送的手指和翘得老高的阴茎，韦恩甚至能认为这是一个只有他为主角的自慰现场。布鲁斯觉得他的内壁已经足够柔软，过多的润滑液从克拉克的指缝和他的穴口边缘流出粘在臀缝间，这种黏腻的感觉并不舒适也让人觉得羞耻。布鲁斯此刻希望克拉克能停下这缓慢的该死的前戏，只是狠狠地插进来别再用手指玩弄他的后面，他又不会因此长出一个子宫来。可克拉克显然不这么想，他同样因为布鲁斯的身体而极度兴奋，没有人能告诉他韦恩在床上能如此诱人。但他在满足自己之前，克拉克更希望能给布鲁斯不同于花花公子以往风流时的一个温柔的夜晚

“操。”

布鲁斯终于在克拉克又一次碾上他的前列腺时低声爆了句粗口，然后抓着对方已经将四根手指埋入他后穴的手腕带着从自己体内撤出，另手勾住克拉克的脖颈曲紧用力将肯特带到身下，顺势跨坐上对方的后腰，臀肉则不偏不倚蹭上身后那根硬挺的阴茎。韦恩为他将要吞下的性器的尺寸而满意，同时又为吞吃下那根火热而犹豫。如果克拉克刚刚所做的一切不是白费力气，那他应该能被氪星阴茎干个爽，也有可能疼到这辈子不想再和超人做爱。克拉克无措地睁大了双眼看着布鲁斯一手撑在他胸口，另手则扶住他几乎要贴进对方臀缝间的性器好进入顺利

韦恩被润滑液弄得黏腻的穴口轻易地吞下了克拉克的前端，他在用穴口锁紧克拉克的铃口榨取，尝试着落腰一寸寸将对方全根勃起的肉柱吞下。中年人因被撑满的感觉下意识绷紧了腰腹，眉头也因为柔嫩的肠壁被氪星阴茎扩张开带来的阵阵撕裂的痛感而紧蹙在一起，克拉克只能看着布鲁斯的双眼因为彼此升高的体温和痛楚染上零星水雾，连对方的肩头的轻颤都透露出此刻主人承受的疼痛，他只能用手掌托上对方的臀肉好让布鲁斯能不受重力下坐，缓慢的有足够的时间来缓解这种感觉

韦恩似乎也意识到自己脸上的失控，他咬紧了后槽牙压着克拉克的手掌在一个低低的抽气后坐了下去。布鲁斯闷哼一声开始隐隐后悔，他为这种能够重新掌权的姿势吃的苦头就是不得不全部接受克拉克的阴茎。该死的氪星人还揉着他的臀肉托高，那不会让他好受，反倒让他耳尖开始发红，而当他对上克拉克带着些许慌乱的双眼时，他被这种眼神取悦，甚至忘了自己刚想抬起腰让那硬邦邦的老二就晾在外面一晚好了

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？或许我应该抽出来，你知道我没戴套。”  
“哈…闭嘴，现在开始干活。”

布鲁斯不在乎无套，他的脑子也没精力从火热的氪星老二中分出一点来思考地球人和氪星人的生殖隔离。布鲁斯在克拉克的身上停了片刻后便开始上下起伏，他的双腿跪立在对方身侧，连胯下翘起的阴茎此刻也随着动作而摆动，布鲁斯当然能看到克拉克盯着他下身的目光，对方的双手则从他的后腰一路抚上肩胛再滑进臀缝揉捏着他的屁股。布鲁斯为自己的适应力感到丝丝欣喜，除了刚开始撕裂的疼痛外他只觉得自己快被屁股里的钢铁老二贯穿，但这种感觉让他觉得真实。自从超人死后他似乎沉沉浮浮了一段时间，他为自己曾做过的感到后悔并在夜巡上花费大量的时间耗磨过于漫长的黑夜，可现在对方就在他的体内，用前端顶着他的穴心让他为此轻颤，他现在则有些后悔这个时候才邀请克拉克和自己做爱，如果早个七八年，他相信自己会和对方玩得更加激烈

克拉克的双手扣住了布鲁斯的腰胯，他被锢定在对方身上感受克拉克性器上筋络的勃动，布鲁斯是有点上了年纪，他已经不屑于去玩床上的花样，但着可不代表他不会，韦恩习惯于在任何时候成为主导者。他的手掌撑在克拉克的腿面以此助力将自己抬高好让屁股的性器滑出去，而后他转过身背对着他将身体微微前倾，好让穴口吞咬性器的地方足以暴露在克拉克的超级视力之下，体内涨大的柱身和锢紧后腰的双手让他知道这是个不错的挑衅

布鲁斯背对着克拉克坐在对方的胯间上下起伏，伤痕交纵的后背和股间不时露出根部的阴茎让氪星人忘了自己本可以不用呼吸的随着韦恩穴口的收缩而粗重吐息。布鲁斯湿热紧致的肠肉裹着他的性器，每一次起伏都让克拉克感觉自己的脑子都快融进对方柔软缠人的后穴里。他贪婪地注视着布鲁斯有着细密汗珠的脖颈和原本藏在西装裤下紧实的翘臀，双手则下意识从对方的腰线一路抚上挺翘的屁股然后推挤着那些软肉来回揉捏掰弄，克拉克感受到布鲁斯因为他的举动而绷紧了腰腹。直到他在全哥谭最火辣的屁股上面留下了分明的指印克拉克才肯停下他对韦恩臀肉的玩弄，然后屈起手指蹭进布鲁斯的臀缝将对方的屁股掰开，好让韦恩不得不在喉咙里滚出模糊的音节再将腰沉下去一点被迫把他过大的阴茎全部吞下

克拉克试探性随着布鲁斯的幅度顶腰将柱身送进对方的体内，他可忍不住不去顶撞此刻正扭着腰的总裁，而且很显然，他刚刚顶到了布鲁斯喜欢的地方，对方缩紧的后穴和微微一滞的呼吸证实了他的想法。这个姿势他可以更好的看见布鲁斯后穴的情况，那些软肉就这样绞着他的阴茎向肠道深处吞咽，穴口边缘也因为抽送时的来回摩挲而发红，他同样能看见布鲁斯的手掌正套在下身勃起的性器配合抽插而捋动。总裁逐渐从口边溢出的呻吟和交合带来的水声让床上的两人兴奋，克拉克的手指从布鲁斯的尾椎抵上了后穴口掰弄，指腹抵着那已经被阴茎撑得绷紧的穴口来回摩挲，而后感受着布鲁斯开始轻颤的大腿内侧将他拢紧。他不会将手指插进去的，那会让韦恩受伤，可是感受到布鲁斯因为自己的动作而发颤的这种心里快感让他停不下自己的恶趣味。这都是布鲁斯太诱人的错，克拉克撑起上身将唇瓣贴上了对方的后耳，用湿热的舌面舔过软肉犬齿则叠在布鲁斯溢出汗的脖颈留下牙印

克拉克听见了布鲁斯被压抑在喉咙的呜咽，他的手掌从身后抚上了对方的胸口，克拉克微微惊讶于布鲁斯的胸肉竟如此柔软并且丰满，和韦恩家上好的绸缎一样令人爱不释手，他的甚至无法完全裹拢布鲁斯的奶子，克拉克为这极好的手感以埋在韦恩体内的性器又硬了几分作为回应。克拉克用双指夹住布鲁斯的乳尖来回揉捏轻扯，而怀中的总裁则挺起上身将乳肉往克拉克的掌心里蹭，克拉克微微低头就能看见布鲁斯正侧着脸笑，眉眼间全是挑衅，但不得不说这样的哥谭宝贝太过诱人，克拉克忍不住吻上布鲁斯的唇瓣，不出意外他探入对方口腔的软舌被牙齿咬住，而布鲁斯吮上那半截舌尖舔吻亲昵，在接吻方面克拉克今晚似乎一直都很被动，他被布鲁斯的舌尖挑逗差点忍不住咬上那湿热狠狠嘬吻两口，可对方只是在蹭完上颚后咬了他的唇角

“超人只有这点本事？”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉侧过头去低低说着，下身则绞紧了内里肉柱开始上下吞吐，他引导着克拉克从他的胸口摸过小腹肌肉来到胯下。布鲁斯的手掌叠着克拉克的掌背握住了他硬挺的性器，钢铁之躯的手却格外柔软和他磨出薄茧的掌心触感大相径庭。布鲁斯耸动着肩头，而克拉克则顺从中年人的意愿克制住力度微微拢住对方性器随着起伏的上下撸动柱身，而阴茎则埋在布鲁斯的肉穴里在对方坐下时找准那点上挺撞得韦恩开口喘息。克拉克当然知道如何自慰，但他从没有帮别人做过这事，尤其对方是正他此刻在抚慰着的花花公子，那个哥谭风流的韦恩总裁。克拉克吻上了布鲁斯有着不输他肌肉的肩胛，指腹则从布鲁斯的根部圈紧蹭上了滴嗒着精液的龟头，抵着铃口来回研磨就如他碾过布鲁斯的前列腺顶进对方深处一样磨人

布鲁斯的胯下和他身后一样湿透了

克拉克在心里嘀咕，或许布鲁斯此刻流的水比对方曾操过的女人还多。布鲁斯不知道克拉克挺着肉刃待在他的屁股里有多久了，他被撑开的后穴传来酸麻的感觉，可身后的氪星人还在不知疲倦地动胯把阴茎挤入肠壁深处。他的穴肉居然开始习惯性地绞紧对方，似乎在挽留对方别再抽出去。这太奇怪了，布鲁斯不知道自己在情爱方面还会有这种感觉。可他早就不是二三十岁的小伙子那般精力旺盛，尤其是他还没料到超人比他想象的持久而且手活居然也意外的不错，他有点坚持不住想就这样软着腰泄出去算了，但哥谭宝贝怎么能在把对方榨干之前就射出来呢

布鲁斯试图重新找回主动的节奏，他的臀肉高高地抬起后又在下落时用穴肉吸紧克拉克的阴茎，双手则撑向身后稳住身体好让自己不至于倒栽过去。克拉克顺势放开了布鲁斯的性器，他不用透视也能想象到总裁是如何眯起双眼咬紧下唇不让自己为被顶到敏感而呻吟出来，他的视线被布鲁斯收缩的穴口吸引，红肿的小洞边缘是被磨出白沫的润滑液和对方肠液，而内里的火热正死死咬住他的肉柱不放。布鲁斯的胸口同他一样为呼吸而上下起伏，超人不应该太勉强一个难得不用出去夜巡的中年人不是？

克拉克伸出手重新抚上了布鲁斯的侧腰，让对方将头靠在身上，而他的视线则顺着韦恩的锁骨一路绕过对方胸前挺立的乳尖来到下身高高翘起的阴茎。中年人的额角和上身早已布满细小汗珠，还有微张的刚刚才被他一吻芳泽的软唇，克拉克多想就这样抱着布鲁斯一直操下去。可总裁眯起蜜棕色双眼表露了他的不满，他可不是什么性瘾者，而且捅在他后穴里的硬棍已经大到布鲁斯感觉他的屁股在这次性爱后会合不拢了。克拉克的另一个手掌又一次覆盖上哥谭宝贝的胸肉上下抚摸，耸动着胯下将龟头碾上布鲁斯前列腺好让对方早点射精，他自己也快被布鲁斯吸出来了。布鲁斯低下头看向克拉克正捏着他奶子的手掌，他似乎才开始觉得自己拥有了一对多么傲人的胸部，韦恩挺起腰将乳粒蹭上克拉克的指腹感受被揪扯时的因疼痛带来的快感，他有这方面的天赋，不然怎么会在克拉克开始用犬齿磨咬他颈侧时食髓知味地绞紧对方的肉柱。克拉克听见布鲁斯低低的喘息越来越急促，于是他锢紧了对方的腰开始只顶着布鲁斯最受不了的地方逼着总裁仰起头呜咽着准备迎接高潮到来。终于在克拉克又一个深顶撞在布鲁斯的穴心后，总裁还是没忍住在他今晚所发出最后一个低喘着将精液撒在了眼前的床单上

有人知道布鲁斯在高潮后会这么诱人吗？

克拉克觉得他的阴茎会被高潮中布鲁斯紧缩的穴肉绞断，他似乎都能闻见高潮过后的总裁连发梢都散发着像是对方蜜棕色眼睛一样甜腻的香味。克拉克咬了咬牙在对方柔软的后穴又抽送几下顶的韦恩只下意识呜咽了几句后从对方体内撤了出来，紫红的龟头则抵在布鲁斯后腰的尾椎上将白浊泄出，奇怪的湿热的触感让从高潮中缓过神的布鲁斯腿根轻颤，在放空时他对超人在这种时候竟然还能克制住自己不射在他里面而惊讶

“还不如射进去。”  
布鲁斯小声嘟囔着，粘在身后还不断往下滴落的精液黏腻过了头，让他不适地动了动腰。克拉克红着耳根赶忙拿过布鲁斯床头摆放的纸巾为对方擦去身后的精液，虽然这并没有直接去洗澡来的舒服，但有些精疲力尽的总裁现在可不想离开在此刻显得过分柔软的床

克拉克克制着自己将视线从布鲁斯尾椎向下的地方移开，他看到布鲁斯后背上大小不一的伤疤，意识到那些丑陋竟有一些是借他之手留下的，克拉克回想起那些他曾对布鲁斯的暴力，像是赎罪一般，他下意识将指腹贴上对方后背狰狞的凸起轻抚。略高于常人体温的触碰让布鲁斯绷紧了肩头，但他并没有抗拒。这让克拉克不再满足于只是手掌的触碰，他曲臂将高潮后显得柔软可人的总裁搂进怀里，用唇瓣贴上对方后肩的动作像是羽毛抚过易碎的艺术品般小心。布鲁斯不知道克拉克心中发酵的占有欲和懊悔，克拉克在为他居然亲手在这具漂亮的身体上留下痕迹而自责，为对方能不计前嫌地接受他而心怀喜悦。而克拉克，他同样看不见布鲁斯眼中放空，只能听对方的心跳在耳边回绕

布鲁斯对克拉克一直抱有隐晦的情意，从他间接造成了对方的死亡后他就在想尽一切办法来弥补这个过失。他甚至在蝙蝠洞里装了一个超人的全息投影，并在撞向由数据构成那双蓝眼睛时而忍不住停了片刻呼吸。他会尽他所能补偿超人，既然是他主动招惹了对方，那一切后果他将会一声不吭地承担下来，他因克拉克沉沦，同样为对方的接纳而欣喜

“我以为你不会喜欢这种情事后的温存。”  
克拉克看着怀中除了因呼吸而起伏的胸口再无其他反应的总裁开口，他担心他和布鲁斯的初夜并不是他俩都享受其中  
“是的，并不喜欢，这太浪费时间，韦恩家的花孔雀有时一晚不止和一个人上床，但我可没力气在和超人干过后还能立马翻身下床。”  
布鲁斯回过神挑了挑眉懒懒地翻个身趴回床上，用双臂圈过他柔软的枕头把脸蹭进去。不得不说，超人的胳膊可没有订制的鹅绒枕头舒服。克拉克则看着偏侧过头的布鲁斯眼底的丝丝困倦和在性事过后的满足，还有贴在额角有点掺白的碎发和已经平复下来的呼吸，这是放下了戒备的哥谭宝贝，是收起了利爪的蝙蝠。半眯起双眼的布鲁斯此刻显得实在是太过柔软可人，值得被人放纵式的疼爱  
“哦，布鲁斯…”  
“没有问题，没有感叹，如果你还想有下次。  
中年人再一次眨了眨他蜜棕色的双眼，那双眼睛的视线此刻紧贴在克拉克的脸上，比克拉克今晚因此沦陷时带着挑衅的双目更加勾人  
从韦恩口中流出的是个无法令人拒绝的甜美邀约，而超人呢？他当然乐于帮助哥谭的情场老手固定下一个情人


End file.
